


Just a Visit

by RulerOfTravels



Series: The Encounters [4]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Fingering, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Gloves, M/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, handjob, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTravels/pseuds/RulerOfTravels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay felt his eyes welling up with tears at the sound of the familiar voice—tears of relief and of anger. Why now? Why appear tonight, after weeks of Jay slowly breaking down, alone in his hotel room… Tim was suddenly here, and of course, Jay didn’t know what the fuck to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for The Encounters series. More "fluff and angst" than usual.  
> Contains references to Entry #27, but also draws slightly from content up to Entry #55. 
> 
> This fic takes place a while after “Unabridged”, but before “Reprimand”. I see it happening sometime in the 7 months of Jay’s missing memory. 
> 
> Happy New Year! enjoy~
> 
> EDIT: Revised 1/25/14

 

Jay stumbled to the sink in his near-pitch-dark hotel room, stepping over dirty clothes, videotape cases, and discarded snack wrappers.

He didn’t want to look at the clock on his nightstand—this was the fifth or sixth time he’d had to get up tonight, to alternately get a drink of water or got to the toilet. His throat felt parched, and his chest and stomach both hurt like he’d been coughing and shivering in his sleep. He hadn’t had uninterrupted rest for at least two weeks.

Winter had arrived, and outside the hotel there was a steady downpour of snow, accumulating fast. Jay had long since lost track of the days, but it had to be sometime around Christmas. He wished he could go home, but he couldn’t risk his family getting pulled into this investigation. This inexplicably strange situation he was stuck in had proven too volatile and damaging. He planned to hide and hibernate for a while, as long as his credit cards held out.

Jay barely opened his eyes as he entered the bathroom on auto-pilot, and turned on the sink to suck up several gulps of cold water. He made an effort to not look at his reflection in the darkened bathroom mirror. He wiped his mouth and sighed heavily, willing his nerves to settle. It felt like he was two different people when he was awake and asleep. Awake, his body ached and he seemed to float on the surface of a deep-rooted anxiety. There was the constant feeling of missing something, of forgetfulness, and paranoia. He had developed a debilitating fear of the dark, but fought against it as best he could.  He suspected his dreams were all nightmares, even if he couldn’t remember them. Loss of sleep, being holed up in this dim, chilly room for days on end, reviewing the old Marble Hornets tapes over and over, and keeping continuously poor nutrition and hydration, had all taken their toll on Jay.

 

Leaving the bathroom, Jay tripped over the same pair of shoes for the umpteenth time, and once again, didn’t bother nudging them to the side.

He stopped, though, staring down at the amorphous blackness of objects littered around his feet. His vision swam slightly, and he wondered if he felt as drained as looking up at the clock would prove he was. Looking towards the nightstand, his tired eyes searched for the familiar red glow of a digital timestamp, but were met with a much more unsettling sight.

Totheark was in his room, standing silently next to his nightstand, masked face impenetrably creepy, jacket-clad arms hanging unthreateningly at his sides.

Jay blinked and wondered if he was hallucinating. How did he get in the room? This was the second floor, and though the window was large enough for a man to fit through, it was always locked. Jay felt a wave of fear rush over him as he once again contemplated the possibly supernatural qualities of the familiar masked figure. Was it really Tim, like before, or was this some new spectre?

Jay’s instincts told him to run, and he was in no shape to rationalize things. He took a shaky step back, tripping over the shoes again, and fell backwards completely before scrambling for the bathroom. Totheark didn’t make any immediate moves to chase him.

Jay closed and locked the bathroom door behind himself, leaning on it for good measure.

An excruciating minute of stillness passed, in which all Jay could hear was his heart thudding in his ears. His extremities trembled with adrenaline. When a soft knock came from the other side of the door, Jay jumped back in surprise.

 

“L-leave me alone! Get out!” He managed.

Totheark didn’t comply, of course, but knocked again on the door, just as softly and calmly as the first time.

“Get the _fuck_ out of my room!” Jay said, trying to keep his voice firm.

Another silent minute passed, and Jay was desperately trying to think of threats to scare the masked man away. He wondered if Totheark would try to break down the door.

“I’m serious… You need to leave. Now!” Jay knew how lame he sounded with no force to back up his demands, but what else could he do?

“…Jay, it’s me,” Tim’s growly voice was unmistakable. Jay could hear that the man was leaning against the door as he spoke. “It’s Tim. Please, open up.”

“Wh…” Jay’s voice failed him and he shuddered, and felt his eyes welling up with tears at the sound of the familiar voice—tears of relief and of anger. Why now? Why appear tonight, after weeks of Jay slowly breaking down, alone in this hotel room… Tim was suddenly here, and of course, Jay didn’t know what the fuck to do. The last time the two of them met was in the back of Jay’s car, at least a month ago, and… Jay shook his head, feeling a little sick to his stomach at the memory. He didn’t want to think about that night, but he couldn’t deny that it happened. He remembered it too vividly-- memories of Tim’s hands and mouth and body had cost him many a night’s sleep in the past few weeks. Tim had thoroughly messed him up.

“Why should I open this door?” Jay asked after a few moments, trying to keep his voice neutral but strong. “Why should I trust you?”

There was a pause. “I could just force my way in.”

“That.. that’s not an answer! Fuck that! You have no right to… to just show up like this, whenever you feel like it..”

“It’s not that simple, Jay, and you know it.”

Tim’s voice was sharp, and it sent a new shiver of fear down Jay’s spine. Tim certainly had the strength to force the door, but then what?

“Oh yeah?” Jay tested. “Care to explain it to me?”

“Open the door and I will.”

“No!”

“I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“How the… Is that supposed to comfort me?” Jay felt anger heating his cheeks.

Tim hit the door once, loudly, with his fist, prompting Jay to start looking around the bathroom for anything he could use as a weapon.

“That really helped your case,” Jay scoffed, surprising himself with how he managed to sound sarcastic when he was this scared.

“…Jay. Please.” Tim suddenly sounded hurt, and Jay heard him sigh. “I won’t force the door. I’m sorry, I… just wanted to see you.”

“Like last time?” Jay said, and swallowed thickly. “How do I know you won’t pull a knife on me?”

“Last time was… different. I’m sorry. I was practically on the run, then, and it’s not… Things are better now. But I still risked my safety coming here tonight through the snow. Please.”

“You risked both of us, then. Just for some kind of visit? How do you know you weren’t followed?”

Tim’s voice took on a hint of amusement. “I wasn’t. I’m better than that, by now.”

“You didn’t leave tracks in the snow?”

“Well yes, but… Listen, Jay. Please trust me. I’m not here to hurt you.”

“I can’t know that for sure.”

“I’ve been taking special care to watch over you these past few weeks. You’ve been safe this whole time, right?”

“What, you’ve been spying on me?” Jay almost laughed.

“You don’t have to call it that--”

“What else should I call it? Stalking? You followed me here and now you’re squatting by the hotel?”

There were a few moments of quiet from Tim, and Jay knew he’d guessed correctly. But why would Tim follow him for so long? How was he even living like this?

Tim’s voice was oddly distant. “I do what I have to.”

“Why? Why me, why do you go through all the--”

“Because of you, Jay! It’s always been because of you. Ever since this started… I needed something to hold onto, someone I could trust. You’re the only innocent party left in this mess. I _have_ to help you.”

“What if I don’t need your help?” Jay knew that was false, and he was starting to think he owed Tim more than he knew. Had the man really been protecting him? Did he care for him that much?

“Then I’d leave. But for now, I hoped… I had hoped you’d at least let me see you for a few minutes. I… I need you. Don’t you get it?”

Jay sighed heavily as he reached for the door handle. Tim could be lying, and there was no doubt he was manipulative and slippery. But Jay had missed him, as fucked-up as that made him. Deep down, he’d been hoping Tim would show up again.

_Oh, fuck it._

He pulled open the door, and Tim was there, mask held in one gloved hand, black greasepaint smeared around his eyes. His scleras were still dyed black, but the dye seemed to be fading slightly, as Jay could see faint outlines of his irises. They barely met each other’s eyes, however, before Tim’s free hand was around Jay’s throat. Tim pulled him forward and kissed him roughly and deeply, the taste of duct-tape invading his mouth.

It was overpoweringly familiar, and Jay shuddered at the emotional shock, his hands automatically rising to Tim’s shoulders, trying to shove him back. But Tim wouldn’t budge an inch, and Jay gave up after a few seconds, content to just grip the man’s shoulders as hard as he could.

“You’re a target right now. I can’t risk letting you out of my sight,” Tim said as they pulled apart slightly. He didn’t seem to mind Jay’s bruising grip.

Jay bristled. “I know… But I can’t decide which of you is worse.”

Tim’s black-rimmed eyes narrowed dangerously, his hand squeezing Jay’s throat a bit tighter, the leather glove squeaking. “ _Don’t_ compare me to him. He tried to kill both of us. You know I’d never hurt you.”

Jay glanced down at his arm pointedly.

Tim let go of his throat with an exasperated sigh. “…Damn it. You know what I mean, Jay.”

Jay released Tim’s shoulders, putting some distance between them. “And what about the… the, you know.”

“…Yeah. He’s after you, for sure. And if you keep filming yourself, he’ll find you sooner than Alex will.”

Jay shuddered. How was that possible? How had things become this insane?

“I.. I stopped filming myself a couple weeks ago.”

Tim’s eyebrows rose. “Really? …So that’s why things have been more quiet. I thought it was just the weather, but… Good. I’m glad.”

Jay nodded solemnly. “It was… very, very difficult. But yeah.” And Jay suddenly realized that all the anxiety and sickness he’d been feeling, along with the coughing and lack of sleep, was no doubt in part a result of his stopping filming. Withdrawal symptoms, orchestrated by a malevolent supernatural force. The Slenderman… Was his influence _that_ strong?

“You’ll be okay,” Tim said, lifting a hand to Jay’s shoulder, then sliding it against the side of his neck.

Jay hadn’t realized how much he missed Tim’s touch, until he felt it for real again. He had ached for human contact these past few weeks, first of all… and now, specifically, for Tim. Jay let his eyes close for a moment as he breathed in the incongruously comforting scent of duct-tape and mud and greasepaint. Tim’s proximity and now-gentle touch was giving Jay’s body all kinds of mixed signals, but he didn’t push the man’s hand away. Opening his eyes again, he found Tim staring at him calmly, his artificially darkened eyes studying Jay’s face. His gaze was unsettling, making Jay reasonably nervous, yet he felt a hint of pleasure at the rare attention. Jay tried to disregard the feeling, choosing to look past Tim’s shoulder and focus on conversation.

 

“What about you? Staying out in the snow…?” Jay ventured. He couldn’t imagine how Tim could keep up the radical double-life he seemed to lead, especially as the freezing winter lasted. What must his existence be like, all because of the damage Alex had dealt?

“I’m fine.”

“You do sound… better than when I… when we last talked.”

“Jay. I’m sorry I hurt you,” Tim said plainly, then kept silent for a while.

Jay didn’t accept or reject the apology, knowing what Tim was referring to. The man standing in front of him had forced sex on him two times, at least one of those times easily qualifying as rape. Jay wasn’t about to forgive him, but neither would he be quick to claim total helplessness in all this.

 “I’ve been keeping watch. I can’t go home, same as you,” Tim said. “I have to move constantly. They’d find me otherwise.”

“You think they’re still working together? Isn’t Alex just… being hypnotized, or…”

Tim shook his head. “Half-blind speculation won’t get you anywhere. Trust me.”

But Jay wouldn’t be put off so easily. He’d been investigating this situation for months, and he wanted to find answers more than anything. “Do you have any more information? What about the other masked figure I saw in the tapes?”

“It’s no one you’d know.”

“But they’re involved?”

Tim rested both of his hands heavily on Jay’s shoulders. “Enough, please. I’m sorry. It’s not my place to… divulge these things. We’re safe for now. I just wanted to see you tonight.”

Jay shook his head. “No. I’ve had enough of this. …I need something to go on. At least give me some clues.”

“The less you know, the safer you are.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Really? Okay then. Would you believe me if I said I can’t tell you because I have to protect other parties?”

Jay frowned and looked at the floor. “Sure. Right.”

Tim slowly took Jay’s hands in his own, shaking them gently to get Jay to look up into his eyes. “It’s the truth. Jay, you have to understand. You know this is dangerous. …I need you to be safe. Please. I wish you could stop this investigation. You’re all I care about anymore.”

“You sure have fucked-up ways of showing it.”

“I…” Tim dropped his hands and his gaze, and for the first time, Jay saw how tired the man looked, beyond the cracked sanity and greasepaint. “I didn’t mean for it to happen that way, the first time we... I really meant to taste you, only. I just… I lost control.”

“You hurt me,” Jay stated, his voice shaking slightly. “A lot.”

Tim shut his eyes quickly, like the words hurt him. “I’m so sorry. …I told you last time that I have a handle on it now, but I can’t take back my actions from before.”

Jay watched Tim’s face in the dimness. He looked genuinely repentant, and his voice was cracking with emotion. Jay was surprised at the sympathy he suddenly felt for the man, but he resisted the impulse to comfort Tim as he quietly continued.

“I didn’t mean to. I wish I… I wish I wasn’t so strong. I wish you could fight back… but that’s no solution. I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do. I feel in control now, but if I slip again… I don’t want to hurt you. I really don’t...”

“I can’t trust you to always stay in control, can I? ...And how do I even react if you start to… get that way? What am I supposed to do?”

Tim kept his head down for a few moments, then he looked up, a sad smile tugging at his chapped lips. “Here,” he said, fishing something out of his back pocket.

It was a knife. A switchblade, no less, and fairly large.

“You want me to…” Jay swallowed. “You expect me to use this?”

“To stab me again? …Yeah. If you have to.”

“Didn’t that cause you to… I mean, wasn’t that a catalyst, before?”

“The effect of your stabbing me wasn’t ever as powerful as my initial attraction to you,” Tim admitted, shame clear in his voice. “I can’t recall exactly how it came to that, I just remember being furious and anxious and needing to show you… well, needing to claim you. I guess I felt like I had to let you know I was there, before I started protecting you in earnest. It was wholly selfish and… I was needlessly cruel. But I was not myself. I lost control. So, if that ever happens again… here.”

Jay reached out a hand, taking the offered knife and opening it with a flick of his wrist.

Tim started a little at the open blade. “Careful.”

Jay felt a hysterical smirk spread across his face. This was the knife that Tim had held to his throat. If Tim had really gone off the deep end, this knife could’ve been the tool for Jay’s murder. What kind of fucked-up relationship did they have, after everything, that it had now come to this?

“Sorry,” Jay said, folding the knife closed.

“Keep it on you at all times.”

“Don’t you need it?”

Tim smiled cryptically. “I’ll be okay. I’ve got you.”

 “Yeah?” Jay snorted.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you, Jay. I love you.”

Jay felt his cheeks flush at the direct declaration. Tim had made his attachments known before, sure, but Jay didn’t know how he should feel about it. After everything Tim did to him… He’d been physically and emotionally manipulated, to say the least, and eventually he’d reciprocated some sexual gestures. Wrong or not, Tim was actually something of a comforting presence-- at least when he took off the mask, and especially now that Jay had a switchblade clipped to the front pocket of his sleep pants.

But nothing was certain, and Jay’s feelings remained twisted in knots that he had no energy to untangle. What were they doing?

“Why?” Jay whispered the question, and Tim just sighed and wrapped his arms around him. Jay let him, shivering with the sorely-needed comfort the gesture brought. Tim’s jacket smelled like earth and frost, and the fabric was slightly damp from melted snow.

“Many reasons,” Tim said, “But I won’t begin to explain them now. … Do you want to take a shower with me?”

Jay looked up at him in disbelief. He almost expected the abrupt change of topic after such heavy discussion, but he wasn’t prepared for that kind of invitation. “What? _With_ you?”

“Yeah. I’m always cold, these days, and I haven’t had a hot shower in… well, a while. This is the first time that things have been safe enough.”

Jay stepped out of the hug, and scrubbed his face with his hands. A shower could just mean a shower, but together? He wasn’t sure either way, but he was exhausted enough to throw caution to the wind.“Fine,” he said simply.

Tim was silent for a moment, and Jay glanced back to him questioningly. The man looked apprehensive at first, analyzing Jay’s expression against his affirmative, but then he grinned from ear to ear. His smile looked less insane and more genuinely joyful than Jay had ever seen it. Jay couldn’t help but smile in return, although weakly.

“Come on,” Tim said after a moment, leading Jay into the bathroom with a spin and a light push at his lower back. He turned on the bathroom and shower lights.

Jay didn’t know what to do, so he just watched as Tim set his mask down on the bathroom counter and slipped off his gloves. His jacket, shirt, and muddy hiking boots were next, followed quickly by his jeans and boxers. Jay turned around before he saw much skin, and took off his own shirt.

 

He jumped when Tim’s hands started helping him. The man’s arms wound around his waist from behind, and Jay could feel his naked chest pressing against his bare back.

Jay automatically tensed. “Don’t--”

“It’s okay. Let me,” Tim urged, and Jay ended up keeping still as Tim pulled his pants and boxers down to his mid-thighs. Jay froze, face heating as a palpable mix of fear and anticipation hit him. Tim trapped him like that for a moment, touching his exposed hips and rear with confident ease. Tim’s hands were soft, his fingers cool and gentle. Jay shuddered as his body started to respond, his nerves lighting up at Tim’s touch, giving him goosebumps and making him half-hard in seconds.

 “Sh..shower?” Jay managed, and felt Tim smile against his neck.

“Yeah,” he agreed, and left Jay to remove his clothing the rest of the way. Jay took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and slipped his sleep pants and boxers down and off, glancing at the switchblade still clipped to his pocket. He didn’t want to think about it.

Tim turned on the shower, adjusted the temperature to a comfortable heat, and stepped under the spray, keeping the shower curtain open despite splashing water. Jay stood across the small bathroom, watching Tim rinse his hair and wash the greasepaint from his face. He looked so… normal. He was humming in contentment, eyes closed, smiling. He was completely unashamed of his nakedness, and Jay briefly wondered how many others had ever seen this side of Tim.

“Jay?” Tim called for him softly, and Jay walked over to stand near the side of the tub. Tim opened an eye at him. “You’re shivering… Come on in.”

“I don’t know if… I should,” Jay mumbled, averting his gaze even as Tim’s warm, wet hand grabbed his bicep and tugged gently.

“Come here,” Tim growled, and Jay’s body obeyed even as his mind roiled with nearly-equal parts apprehension and desire. He felt numb as he stepped over the edge of the tub, and Tim guided him to stand face-first under the hot spray. It was instantly soothing and warming, easing the way for Tim’s arms to curl around his body, hands starting to run over his chest and abdomen.

Jay gritted his teeth to hold back a whimper as Tim’s fingers squeezed at his hip bones and the flesh of his thighs. Then the strong hands slid inward to gently cup his balls, and then curl around his stiffening cock, stroking it slowly. The hot water lent a kind of buffer that made Jay feel like his body wasn’t his own.

Jay’s arms hung restlessly at his sides with nothing to hold onto, and he kept his eyes closed and head down as Tim’s hands worked at him with growing enthusiasm. The man’s teeth grazed the back of his neck, and his wet body pressed boldly up against Jay’s backside.

“You feel so good, so warm,” Tim breathed low in his ear. “I can barely believe you’re real… We’ve been apart for so long. I’ve dreamed about you like this, Jay… God, I’d love to be inside you,” he whispered, and Jay shuddered. He vaguely wondered if there was any way he could avoid Tim’s intentions at this point… and quickly realized that he didn’t care. The attention felt damn good for now, and Jay was still a bit scared to speak his mind. They’d come this far already…

He could feel Tim’s erection pressing along the water-slick cleft of his ass, and it both frightened and thrilled him. At the same time, Tim’s hand pumping his dick so perfectly had him twitching and canting his hips despite his efforts to keep still. Tim certainly worked with purpose—Jay wouldn’t last much longer like this.

“T-Tim, this is…” Jay began, then his breath hitched as one of Tim’s hands left his balls and moved instead to wrap lightly around his throat.

“Sshh. Turn around,” came the unexpected command, and Jay felt no desire to resist. Tim urged him to turn so they were face to face, then he pressed Jay’s back against the cold wall of the shower, making him twitch a little in discomfort. Jay was as embarrassed as ever, but he glanced into Tim’s eyes as they faced each other.

“Now touch me,” Tim ordered softly, and Jay only hesitated for a second before his hand was around Tim’s hard shaft, starting to jack him off at an awkward but sufficient angle.

Tim groaned, his back arching slightly, eyes slipping halfway closed as his hips bucked into Jay’s fist. “God, yeah,” he breathed, and returned the favor with vigor.

Jay did his best to maintain a reasonable pace even as Tim’s hand distracted him. He worked with the angle, and watched Tim’s face shyly for cues. He didn’t have to try too hard—Tim seemed euphoric, beyond pleased at every move Jay made. His expression alone had Jay feeling lightheaded.

When Tim pushed his hand away, Jay frowned for a second, but then Tim pressed closer, his thighs slipping against Jay’s.

 “What’re y—aah!” Jay gasped, tilting his head back against the cold wall as Tim’s hands curled around both of their erections, holding them tight together and pumping with new ferocity.

Jay whimpered desperately, his hands grasping at the wall behind him, hips jolting upwards. This was new—somewhat uncomfortable but still overpoweringly good; he could feel everything when they were connected like this. Tim’s shaft was hot and large against his own, and the man’s skin was smooth and hairless where their bodies met. Everywhere was warm and soaked and slippery, and Tim’s control was undeniably perfect. Jay would be lost in no time.

“ _Fuck_ , Jay,” Tim groaned softly. The man leaned forward, pressing their slick chests together, breathing against Jay’s neck and jaw. “So good… Come on, come on,” he urged, and sped up just a little bit more. It was rough and hurried and at an angle Jay had never experienced, but for a few blissful seconds he wanted it more than anything. At Tim’s low words he was gone, coming hard with a grunt. Tim followed him with a long moan, shuddering against him.

 

The hot water washed them clean, and once they regained their senses Tim slowly wrapped his arms around Jay, pulling him away from the wall and bringing them closer. Jay kept his eyes closed, though his head was still tilted back, mouth open and panting softly. He didn’t resist as Tim took advantage of the angle to kiss him deeply and tenderly, exploring his mouth and sucking on his tongue playfully.  
  
“I missed you so much,” Tim said as he pulled back, and ran his hands down Jay’s body to clutch at his ass.

Jay whimpered at that. “T-Tim, I don’t…” he started to protest, shifting slightly in the stronger man’s grasp.

“I know. I know… It’s okay, here,” Tim consoled him, touches becoming more gentle as he urged Jay to turn again so that his back was directly under the shower’s spray.

Jay watched as Tim knelt before him. The man started caressing his thighs, and his mouth hovered over Jay’s spent cock. One of Tim’s hands gradually moved up to pet his ass, and his fingers slipped between wet cheeks, probing gently.

“Relax,” Tim coaxed, and Jay felt himself nodding dazedly. Seeing Tim on his knees like this, especially so soon after a wonderfully exhausting orgasm, had Jay feeling much more agreeable. His arousal was recovering quickly. Tim was beautifully shameless, closing his eyes with a reverent expression as he licked up Jay’s inner thigh, open mouth teasing at his scrotum and a little at his sensitive dick. Meanwhile, one wet fingertip gradually pressed against Jay’s anus.

“Ah,” Jay gasped as the finger started to slip inside him, moving easily from the hot water. It didn’t feel anywhere near as uncomfortable as last time, especially coupled with Tim’s worshiping licks to his balls and the base of his growing erection.

“Nnmh,” Tim made a soft noise of pleasure as his lips dragged against Jay’s skin. The man’s finger pushed further inside him slowly but firmly, going in to the knuckle before pulling out, and then in again shallowly a few more times. Jay shivered. It actually felt good. His arousal steadily grew at the teasing, and after a minute Tim added a second finger, pressing inside him with a little more stretch. Jay’s brow furrowed at the odd sensation, expecting pain but finding none. He forgot any discomfort, however, as Tim palmed his erection and then took it into his mouth.

It was a little soon and Jay was still sensitive, but it didn’t hurt. Jay couldn’t hold back a groan as Tim’s tongue swirled around him, the man’s skilled mouth moving back and forth on him, soon working energetically and taking him to the root on nearly every forward movement. Jay felt Tim’s hot, velvety mouth and throat spasm around his length. His knees grew weak, overcome by the dual sensations of Tim’s mouth and fingers working around and inside him, moving in counter-rhythm.

“Tim… Aahh,” Jay breathed, “I… I can’t..”  
  
Tim’s mouth slid off of him for a moment, though his fingers still moved back and forth, curling a little to brush against his prostate. Jay hissed loudly and grasped weakly at the shower wall. “Ah-- N-no, that’s…”

“Good? You okay?” Tim asked, voice low with arousal, but more sincere than teasing. He looked up at Jay, at the man’s flushed face and tightly closed eyes and heaving chest. Tim’s heart swelled as Jay nodded, and he prayed for the tenth time tonight that he wasn’t dreaming. “Perfect, Jay… just one more,” he promised, and started to work a third slick finger through the ring of muscle.

“Nnh,” Jay grunted as he was stretched a bit more, but Tim still wasn’t hurting him. The three fingers felt odd but he couldn’t deny that they were stimulating. His knees almost buckled each time Tim’s fingertips pressed against his prostate. Jay wished Tim would keep sucking him as he did this, but he knew he would come too quickly that way. He was close already but Tim held him back—the man seemed more in tune with Jay’s body than Jay was.

After a minute of this torture, Tim’s fingers carefully slipped out of him, and the man rose again and moved to stand behind Jay.

“Hold on to the side of the tub,” Tim ordered softly. Jay shivered. He slowly did as he was told, bending forward at the waist to grasp the tub’s edge. Hot shower water rained down on his legs and back.

Tim’s hands gripped the slippery backs of his thighs, guiding him down the rest of the way, onto his hands and knees.

“G-gently,” Jay warned as he felt Tim drop to his knees as well, and the man’s chest pressed against his back. Hot fingers slid between his cheeks, teasing over his opening and behind his balls.

“Jay,” Tim practically moaned his name as he took his hardness in hand and started to press against Jay’s entrance. “God, you’re so perfect… I can’t take it,” he breathed against Jay’s back, and slowly pushed inside.

“Ohh, f-fuck…” Jay groaned weakly, Tim’s first thrust stealing his breath away. This was wholly different… He’d never felt this good before. He thought it would at least burn a little like last time, but there was nothing but the feeling of being filled and held. Tim lit up nerves inside him that Jay hadn’t known existed, and all the sensations shot straight to his cock. Tim slid in all the way, then rested for a moment. Jay sensed him struggling to go slowly at first. As he pulled back then thrust in a second time, Jay’s whole body responded again, and he whimpered helplessly with pleasure.

Tim sensed the change in Jay’s attitude, and right away started to fuck him faster. Jay’s passage was hot and slick and perfectly tight, the hot water relaxing him and balancing his blood flow. Tim could feel his body shuddering and squeezing around his cock as Jay practically writhed. This was something else.

Tim groaned and increased his pace, holding onto Jay’s hips and shoulder. He thrust faster and as hard as ever, as deep as he could go, savoring each gasp and choked-off moan that Jay released. Tim wouldn’t last more than a couple of minutes at this rate, and he knew Jay would come with a just a few well-timed strokes of his hand.

“Jay… so good… fuck, you’re so good,” Tim panted between thrusts. “Love you… So perfect… So fucking perfect…”

“Tim, oh God.. please,” Jay groaned. He felt so good it hurt, in the best possible way.

Jay didn’t care anymore if this was wrong or strange. He had been terrified at first, and understandably so with how Tim had treated him in the past. But now he felt only desire for Tim, and maybe even a kind of love. Tim wasn’t simply using him as Jay had suspected before. This was a significant step up… Tim genuinely cared for him, _was_ caring for him, and showed him in this passionate way.

Tim could’ve easily broken in his room while Jay was sleeping and taken whatever he wanted at knifepoint, much like the first time. But he hadn’t… And now Jay owned that knife, and had Tim’s honest trust. Jay’s heart swelled.

“M-more, more, harder…” Jay breathed.

Tim shivered and let out an inarticulate cry of joy and lust, arching his back and pounding into Jay faster and harder than ever. Their bodies snapped together in the wetness. Tim was trembling with energy, reaching the end of his rope. He suddenly curled one hand tight around Jay’s throat, and another around his cock.

“Oh, fuck...!” Jay groaned in surprise and pleasured agony as Tim’s hands pushed him to an abrupt edge. He came hard with a shout, shuddering with his completion, back arched and mouth gasping.

“Shit—” Tim hissed, feeling Jay clench around him and hearing his sweet shout. Jay’s cock pulsed and released in his fist, and Tim’s orgasm followed swiftly. He moaned through his teeth as he shot deep inside Jay in waves of hot euphoria.

 

 

Jay recovered first, moving slightly under Tim’s weight.

Tim panted as he came back to himself, then removed his hands and carefully pulled out of Jay’s body. He stood and rinsed off in the shower’s spray, then turned to help Jay stand up.

Jay held onto Tim’s arms and stood shakily, face flushed with embarrassment as he was sure Tim’s seed was leaking out of him.

 “Can I help clean you up?” Tim offered, and Jay shook his head quickly.

“W-wait for me, though,” he warned.

“Of course. I love you,” Tim said, kissing Jay’s neck before stepping out of the tub and toweling off, then leaving the bathroom with a huge, tired smile on his face.

Jay couldn’t keep a smile off his own face, either. He’d never felt anything like that in his life… and Tim had given him that feeling, had shared it with him. He couldn’t yet say that he loved Tim as freely as the man offered his feelings, but… this could be a start.

 

Jay cleaned himself quickly, feeling only minor muscle soreness and slight discomfort in his rear. Tim had been careful. Jay turned off the shower and toweled dry. He turned off the bathroom lights as he headed back to his bed, spying Tim throwing back the covers in the darkness.

Tim smiled at Jay as he slipped into bed, lifting the covers for him invitingly. The hotel room was cold, as usual, and Jay joined Tim under the sheets, the two of them lying close, Tim gently maneuvering them so that he was spooning up against Jay’s back.

Jay lay in silence for a minute, warming up comfortably, genuinely enjoying Tim’s presence behind him. He felt secure, for the first time in a long, long time. He wasn’t worried anymore.

“Will you be here in the morning?” Jay asked softly. He didn’t know if Tim would give him a straight answer, but it was worth a try.

“Am I… welcome to be?” Tim asked hesitantly.

Jay smiled in the darkness, then nodded.


End file.
